


Too Much & Not Enough

by CyelenaLavellan



Series: Shrikethrush, Lion, & Bull [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyelenaLavellan/pseuds/CyelenaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds he doesn't have enough stamina to keep up with his lover, Inquisitor Cyelena Lavellan. She, meanwhile, is embarrassed by the level of her own unquenchable desire. </p><p>Enter: The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of an ongoing series. I'll be writing and posting new entries out of chronological order; the story is basically my excuse to write smut threeway smut. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, so encouragement always helps!

He clutches tightly at willowy hips as the Inquisitor fucks him into the mattress. Dark golden brown hair spills across her face as she moves until she throws her head back, groans deeply, and takes him harder yet. She’s murmuring under her breath as she rides him, much too softly for him to make out, until she groans his name. Fully seated on his cock, she grinds her hips and clenches; Cullen’s hips stutter and break tempo, but Cyelena maintains her stride. 

 _“Give it to me, give it to me,”_ she grunts, and Cullen comes at once, his pleasure cresting beneath her sigh of satisfaction. His hand moves immediately from her hip to her clit so he can draw her orgasm from her before he grows soft. He feels her spasm around him as he empties himself inside her; it’s as if the very act of milking him dry is enough to bring her to climax. 

Cyelena lets his cock slide out of her in its own time. She sucks at Cullen’s collarbone as he catches his breath, careful not to leave visible marks, and slides a hand between her legs.

“Maker, you look so perfect,” she tells him as she rubs herself. “What would happen if I sucked your cock right now?” She grasps him, gently but securely. “I’d love for you to come in my mouth. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He wants to, but he can’t. Even as Cyelena strokes him expertly, his cock stays soft, which makes her huff irritably. So he kisses her, knocks the hand she has between her legs aside, and slides two fingers inside of her. Her delighted laugh melts into moaning and a plea for _more_ , so Cullen, tired but ever dutiful, gives her exactly what she wants. 

“I feel so selfish,” she tells him later. Even with her back to him, treating it as an offhand comment, Cullen notices her hesitancy. Seated at her vanity, she watches Cullen’s expression in her mirror surreptitiously as she re-braids her hair for bed. 

“Why?” 

“It’s just…I don’t want you to think that it’s _you_. That you can’t satisfy me.” Now her eyes avoid him completely. “It’s not that you don’t have enough stamina for me, it’s that I have too _much_. I should be making you feel good, not making you worry about holding back, but I can’t _help_ it, seeing you—what you do to me…”

“What I do to you?” Cullen asks gently. Cyelena turns around in her seat to look at him directly, though her gaze stills slips to her knee, or else just above his left shoulder, instead of his face.

“It just doesn’t seem fair to make you work three times as hard to bring me to the same endpoint as you.”

“I would work five times as hard, as long as by the end you could feel the same satisfaction you give me so easily,” Cullen says earnestly.

 

* * *

 

“You know,” The Iron Bull told her over drinks a week earlier, “I could teach him how to exhaust you.”

Cyelena spat half her mouthful of mead back into her tankard. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll be upfront. I overheard you and Cullen going at it in the Armory a few nights ago. In my defense, you weren’t exactly difficult to overhear.”

“Okay, okay. I can be a lot to handle. That’s not his fault.”

“Never said it was. But, like I said, I could help.”

“I’m trying to imagine the look on Cullen’s face when I suggest this to him. Besides being mortified, don’t you think he’d be hurt, thinking that I need to bring another man in to satisfy me?”

“ _I_ wouldn’t be satisfying you, _he_ would. I don’t even have to touch you. But I can teach him—and you—what to do. I’ll be only as involved as you want.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you by any chance speak with The Iron Bull?”

Cyelena’s face blanches, but she regains her composure. “I always speak with him. He’s one of my companions.”

“You know what I mean,” Cullen says.

She sighs. “So obviously you know about his proposal. Cullen, I swear, I never brought any of this up with him—”

“I trust you,” Cullen says quickly. “I think he spoke with me before he spoke with you, actually. He said he didn’t want to go to you first because then it might have looked to me like it was your idea to bring in…someone else.”

“Then…so you said you’d consider taking him up on his offer?”

“I said it was up to you. I told you before, I’ll do anything to satisfy you, even…”

“I love _you,”_ Cyelena says, crossing to the bed and taking his hands. “You know that, right? I love you more than anything Cullen. I don’t want anybody _but_ you.”

“I believe you,” he says at once, and he does.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few times, he just observes. 

Cyelena and Cullen, both nervous, are surprised when Iron Bull doesn’t even remove any of his clothes. Instead, he sits across from the bed at the Inquisitor’s desk and tells them plainly that he’s going to watch them a few times under a few loose conditions to get a complete picture of their lovemaking.

Number one, he tells them, _pretend I’m not here._  

Number two: _Show me anything and everything you would do if I wasn’t here._

And number three: _Relax._

Cullen is clearly uncomfortable, but he puts on a brave face. When it becomes obvious that Iron Bull is not going to instruct them further, he cups Cyelena’s face and kisses her. She in turn wraps her arms around his neck and blushes furiously as he lifts her gently into his arms to carry her over to the bed. 

He doesn’t want her to dwell on his discomfort at being put into the position of sharing her and what they have together with another man; he knows that’s what’s holding her back. In the early stages, then, he must be bold and reassuring so that she may know he is not an unwilling participant. Whereas she, however tempted, initially rebuffed The Iron Bull’s offer, Cullen had been eager to try it. Bull had made a convincing case—as if there could be any case more convincing than the chance to properly pleasure his lady the way she deserves to be pleasured.

“There’s no one else here,” he whispers in her ear, low enough that he hopes Iron Bull won’t hear it. “Keep your eyes on me alone. I want this. Don’t worry about me.”

Cyelena’s eyes snap shut, as they always do when she’s fighting back tears. _“Creators,_ _make love to me,”_ she says, rolling her hips.

Iron Bull makes not a single sound. Not a grunt when Cullen removes her breastband and suckles each of her nipples in turn, not a creaking of the chair when she spreads her legs so he can drink deeply of her, not even a cough when Cullen finally fits his cock inside her. Her legs thrown over his shoulders, Cullen follows every plea for more with a deeper stroke than the last. He holds himself back from the brink, intent on getting her to climax first. Much to Cyelena’s constant frustration, her sexual appetite, however insatiable, does not readily translate into simple, straightforward orgasms. 

When their combined effort is not enough, Cullen flips her over and repositions her onto her knees. He sinks back into her easily. In this new position, the angle of his thrusts tears breathy gasps from Cyelena’s throat.

Her knuckles are white when she clutches the bedsheets and cries out her climax. Cullen shakes with the effort of holding himself back from following her as the walls of her cunt flutter and clench around his cock. Even when her body relaxes and she sighs with contentment, Cullen continues to rock in and out of her. Sometimes, if he can manage it, he can get two orgasms out of her before he’s spent. 

He hisses through his teeth when, despite his best efforts, one of her involuntary spasms brings him over the edge. He pulls out of her, smearing cum along her lower back, and collapses on the bed next to her. The two of them lay for a few blissful moments, sated and breathless, before Cullen gets to work cleaning the mess he’s made of her with a cloth before it can dry on her skin.

Neither of them look at The Iron Bull, though they are both hyper aware of his presence in the aftermath of their lovemaking, without passion clouding their senses.

“Sometimes I can get it up a second time,” she says, looking at Bull for a split second before remembering Rule #1. “I mean, sometimes _he_ can. I just help.”

She looks askance at her lover, but he doesn’t need prodding in the slightest. He wants to get hard for her again, to do as much as he can with the little time the three of them have together to be better. For _her_. 

“Just give me a few minutes,” he says, kissing her forehead.

Since Bull aims to get a complete picture of their lovemaking, Cyelena decides not to hold herself back. This whole dilemma, the reason Cullen is subjecting himself to all of this, is the product of her edacious need for more than he could physically give. To fix it, it must be addressed.

That’s what she tells herself as she rubs the swollen folds of her cunt against Cullen’s leg and bites at his neck. “Creators, Cullen. Please.”

He dutifully slips two fingers inside of her, his thumb at her clit. She apologizes even as he presses them further into her body and scissors her, opening her wide. It’s a poor imitation of his still-limp cock, despite Cullen’s thoroughness. They both play with her breasts; Cullen rolls a nipple between two fingers of his free hand, and Cyelena pinches the other one until Cullen replaces her fingers with his mouth.

It takes nearly a quarter of an hour before Cyelena gasps and clenches around Cullen’s fingers and comes, spilling into his hand. He strokes at her clit with the same, consistent pressure until she begins to relax against the bed. With an obscene popping sound, he slips his fingers out of her and wipes them with the cloth by the bedside.

He still isn’t hard, but neither of them is worried. They know by now not to expect it right away. So they kiss slowly, languidly, while Cyelena keeps her fingers stroking herself to provide some relief while she waits for his cock. When she can’t help herself any longer, she reaches out and gives it a single, tentative stroke. Cullen grunts, not yet quite ready for another round. Instead of pulling away, he kisses her roughly and focuses on how tight and wet and perfect it felt when he was inside her thirty minutes ago. They both groan when, finally, his cock begins to twitch in her grasp.

Cyelena strokes him properly now, eager to have him inside her. She shoves him onto his back and climbs on top, grinding her hips against his.“That’s it,” she murmurs encouragingly, getting both her hands on him so she can work him to full hardness. 

Cullen groans and turns his face into the pillow. He parts her with a single finger, groaning again when he feels just how wet she still is for him, even at this stage. She responds in kind with a small keening sound and whispers, “I need you.”

They both moan at the same time as she seats herself on his cock. Cyelena holds him close, body sliding along his own, so she can kiss him. Cullen’s hips rise to meet her every thrust; by increasing the force and pace of his movement, he has her pressing her face into the side of his neck, whimpering and trying to contain her screams by biting at his shoulder. He returns those bites, making her scream all the more for him as her control slips and her stamina falters. With her limbs shaking and sweat pouring down her back, she is melting in sensation just on the cusp of overcoming her. Cullen takes the shell of her ear between his teeth and bites sharply.

“ _Yes,_ Cullen. _Yes, yes,_ _yes_.” And her pleasure crests.

Cullen pries her lips apart to steal the words for himself in a searing kiss. She yields gladly, her whole body seizing up as she rides wave after wave of her release. He rolls her over on to her back and pulls out; with two strokes he sprays his seed across her stomach.

In the immediate aftermath, the awkwardness of the qunari sitting across from the bed brings a blush to Cyelena’s already flushed cheeks. She is quick to cover her naked body beneath the blanket.

Bull doesn’t suggest discussing anything further for now. Instead, he offers Cyelena a rag so she can clean off her stomach and offers to return the following evening. As embarrassing as it is to talk about, it’s necessary. Almost like breaking in a new pair of shoes; the initial discomfort she and Cullen will go through is necessary to get the best fit for them.

“All right,” she tells him. Bull gives her an encouraging smile before he leaves.

When Cyelena turns back to Cullen, he’s smiling too. She feels as if she’s missing some sort of joke. “What?” 

“You’re beautiful, that’s all,” he replies. 

Even after exposing himself to Iron Bull, making himself vulnerable by offering to share his bed and his lady and reveal all his shortcomings as a lover, Cullen is, on the whole, less perturbed by the whole process than Cyelena seems to be. Of course, a great deal of her hesitation stems from her concern for him and his level of comfort with the whole arrangement. The hesitation doesn’t completely disappear when she sees him laying there, smiling with his arms outstretched to draw her into his embrace, but Cyelena puts her concerns aside when Cullen kisses her softly.

They can talk tomorrow. 


End file.
